I'm a Clan Cat 2: Eagle's Return
by GardevoirLove4ever
Summary: The sequel to "I'm a Clan Cat!" Months after they left the clans, Eagleflight and Lilyspeckle settled back into their lives as Twolegs. But in the clans, a new threat is rising; and it's time for the eagle's return.
1. Prologue

_**Prolouge**_

**(Jayfeather POV)**

It had been several moons since Eagleflight and Lilyspeckle left the clans. A season after our battle with Sol, Firestar had lost his last life to green-cough. Leafpool was unable to cure him, because he'd kept his sickness hidden for at least a moon. The morning after Firestar's death, Brambleclaw, Leafpool, I traveled to the Moonpool, and thus he had become Bramblestar. After he'd became leader, it was no surprise he appointed Lionblaze as deputy.

Leafpool was getting pretty old; Squirrelflight was always telling her she should retire from her duties, that I had enough experience to take on full medicine cat duty. Lionblaze was growing closer and closer to Cinderheart, and Hollyleaf took a liking in Mousewhisker. I knew sooner or later either one of the two she-cats would be expecting kits. Hollyleaf always told me she'd name one of the kits after Eagleflight.

I'd never admit it, but I always felt left out when I saw my kin with their mates. I... I really felt something with Eagleflight. Something I couldn't ignore or forget, and especially something I couldn't feel with anyone else. I wanted her to stay with all my heart, but no matter how you put it, this wasn't her place. She belonged in another world, as a whole other being. Or so I thought...

* * *

><p><em><strong>ThunderClan Allegiance:<strong>_

**LEADER- **Bramblestar: dark brown tabby tom with light amber eyes (9 lives)

**DEPUTY- **Lionblaze: golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**MEDICINE CAT- **Leafpool: light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a white chest, and white paws

_A:_ Jayfeather: gray tabby tom with blind pale blue eyes

**WARRIORS-** Stonetiger: gray tom with dark brown tabby stripes, white front paws, light brown back paws, a dark blue right eye and an amber left eye

Dovewing: pale gray she-cat with teal eyes

_A:_ Seedpaw

Ivypool: light gray and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

_A:_ Lilypaw

Foxleap: tom with fox-patterened fur and amber eyes

_A:_ Cherrypaw

Icecloud: pure white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Rosepetal: dark cream she-cat with green eyes

_A:_ Molepaw

Toadstep: black and white tom with yellowish-green eyes

Poppyfrost: tortoise-shell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Berrynose: cream-colored tom with brownish-amber eyes and a stumpy tail

Bumblestripe: pale gray tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Blossomfall: tortoise-shell she-cat with white petal-shaped splotches and green eyes.

Briarlight: brown she-cat with light amber eyes

Birchfall: light brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Whitewing: pure white she-cat with green eyes

Spiderleg: black tom with a reddish-brown under-belly, long legs, and amber eyes

Squirrelflight: dark ginger she-cat with one white paw and emerald-green eyes

Cloudtail: fluffy pure white tom with ice-blue eyes

Sorreltail: dappled tortoise-shell she-cat with a white stomach, white paws and amber eyes

Thornclaw: golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICES- **Cherrypaw: small ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Molepaw: brown and cream tom with green eyes

Seedpaw: very pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Lilypaw: dark brown tabby she-cat with white patches and green eyes

**QUEENS-** Daisy: cream-colored she-cat with light blue eyes

Cinderheart: gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes(expecting Lionblaze's kits)

Hollyleaf: black she-cat with forest-green eyes(expecting Mousewhisker's kits)

**KITS- **N/A

**ELDERS- **Sandstorm: light ginger she-cat with darker stripes and pale green eyes

Dustpelt: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Ferncloud: gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes

Graystripe: gray tom with a dark gray stripe along his back and yellow eyes

Millie: small silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Purdy: Molted brown tabby tom with a gray muzzle and amber eyes

Mousefur: dusky brown she-cat with graying fur and amber eyes

Longtail: pale gray tabby tom with scarred blind blue eyes


	2. Ch1 Surprises

**Quick little reminder; Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf, still don't know that Leafpool is really their mom. So don't get confused along the way... Okay on to the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

**(Jayfeather POV)**

"Jayfeather, Leafpool come on! Cinderheart's kitting!" I heard Lionblaze call into the medicine cats' den. The whole clan had been waiting for either Cinderheart or Hollyleaf to have their kits; since they'd both moved into the nursery together about two moons ago. It had to be before dawn; I swear to StarClan kits always came at the worst times. Leafpool and I had already woken up a while ago.

"I'll head over to the nursery now. You get the herbs." Leafpool instructed, already running out of the den with Lionblaze. I gathered up all the herbs we'd need for delivering the kits before I raced after my mentor and brother. More than half the clan was still asleep, except for all ours and Cinderheart's family members. Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, Poppyfrost, Sorreltail, and Brackenfur. Hollyleaf was in the nursery anyway along with Daisy, who was helping Leafpool before I arrived.

"Jayfeather, can you tell how many kits you think there are?" Leafpool asked. I carefully placed my paw on Cinderheart's stomach after I set the herbs on the ground. After a few moments felt... two, no three tiny heart beats.

"About three." I murmured.

"Are you ready Cinderheart?" Leafpool wondered.

"I think so..." She answered a bit weakly.

"Okay Jayfeather, are you ready as well?" Leafpool asked me. I nodded my reply. With that Leafpool and I each lightly placed a paw on Cinderheart's side.

"Okay." Leafpool said, a bit louder than neccessary. The first kit came rather easily, and I started licking it gently.

"It's a tom." I noted.

"He's like Lionblaze, except much lighter and he's got spots on his tail." Hollyleaf described for both Cinderheart and I. The next kit was a gray she-cat with dark gray paws. The third was tortoise-shell she-cat.

"They're all wonderful, Cinderheart." Leafpool awed.

"You can come in now Lionblaze" Daisy called. My brother was in the den in a few moments.

"They're beautiful." He mewed. "What should we name them?"

"I'd like to name the tom Leopardkit." Cinderheart stated.

"Then the gray one can be Stormkit." Lionblaze said.

"And the tortoise-shell will be Brightkit." Cinderheart finished. Brightheart; it seemed like lifetimes since she'd passed. Cloudtail never even tried to find a new mate, but that wasn't exactly surpising. Longtail and Mousefur had always said he loved Brightheart more than anyone in the entire clan.

"We'll give you some alone time." Daisy interrupted my thoughts, and with that she, Leafpool, Hollyleaf and I left the nursery to leave the new family alone for a while.

"I can't wait until I have my kits. I hope I have at least one daughter." Hollyleaf mewed eagerly.

"It's a pretty painful but beautiful experience... from what I've heard." Leafpool told her, adding the last part in a bit too quickly.

"You should be prepared. Yours'll probably come soon." I noted. I suddenly felt a strong pang in my chest. What was this feeling? Sadness? Pain? ...Heartbreak? I took a few deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" Hollyleaf asked with a bit of concern in her tone.

"I'm fine. I think I just need a walk alone." I reassured her.

"Be careful." She reminded me as I started walking toward the thorn tunnel. I flicked my tail in her direction to show I'd heard her. As I left through the camp entrance, I felt drawn to the lake. Naturally, that's where I headed. For me it was nice to be alone. Don't get me wrong, I like being with my family, but sometimes it seemed as though I only had a clear head when I was by myself.

After a short while of walking I felt the sandy ground of the lake under my paws. I padded in a circle once before sitting down and wrapping my tail around my paws. The pain in my chest seemed to dull as I sat there on the shore. The smell of the lake water reassured me, and the sound of squirrels and mice scampering through the forest behind me soothed me even more.

It had been like this for a while now, the pains and the walks alone. And I knew why; it had started a few days after Eagleflight disappeared from the clans. Sometimes I hoped it was a dream. That one morning I would wake up and Lilyspeckle and Eagleflight would be in their nests or out by the fresh-kill pile. Lilyspeckle's cheerful voice laughing as Eagleflight mocked any cat that tried to mess with them because of Lilyspeckle's missing leg or her own missing eye. Praising Stonetiger about his great fighting skills. Having a good time with me and my siblings. But that never happened, and yet somehow I couldn't shake the fact that maybe, just maybe, she would come back for me.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt something large grab me around my middle, and I panicked while taking a huge sniff at the air; it was a Twoleg!


	3. Ch2 The Return Begins

_**Chapter 2**_

**(Jayfeather POV)**

Suddenly, out of nowhere I felt something large grab me around my middle, and I panicked while taking a huge sniff at the air; it was a Twoleg! There were two of them. I squirmed and clawed at the air but the Twoleg's grip didn't even loosen. One of the twolegs made several different sounds; I could only understand one.

"Jayfeather."

I stopped squirming and hung partially limp in the Twoleg's large paws. These twolegs' smells were somehow familiar. I couldn't put my paw on it, but I knew these scents. Then slowly, I started piecing it all together.

"Eagleflight?" I mewed. A single thought reach me at that moment; I was able to read it, but it was very faint, as if someone were talking to me at a far distance.

_It's me. _Eagleflight's voice replied in my mind. Happiness radiated from the Twoleg that was holding me.

"You can understand me?" I asked.

_Partially. Lilyspeckle's here too. We're both twolegs. _She explained.

"Why are you- How are you back?" I practically demanded.

_The clan are in danger again, Jayfeather. We need to get to the Moonpool._ Lilyspeckle's voice replied.

"Oh... Okay." I stated. Eagleflight set me down gentle on the lake shore. "Do you remember the way, or should I take the lead?"

_You should probably go first._ Eagleflight replied in a bit of a sheepish tone. I walked at a fast pace through the forest as Lilyspeckle and Eagleflight followed behind me. I noticed that their pawsteps were much heavier than what they'd used to be.

*~(minor time skip)~*

Once we reached the stream that divided ThunderClan and WindClan, Eagleflight and Lilyspeckle remembered the way and started to walk off a bit ahead of me, but not too far. After a short while we'd made it to the Moonpool.

_It's as beautiful as I remember..._ Eagleflight awed. I heard her say something to Lilyspeckle in Twoleg. It slightly frusterated me that they could say anything they wanted without me knowing what.

"What do you need to do now?" I wondered. As a reply, I heard both she-Twolegs scoop up some of the crystal-clear water and drink it. I quickly did the same. After I started to feel tired I laid down on one of the smooth rocks by the pool. In moments I was in the dreams of Eagleflight and Lilyspeckle. I saw them as Twolegs. I guessed Eagleflight was the one with the long light brown head fur(hair) stretching down to her shoulders, and Lilyspeckle was the one with even longer black head fur.

"Are you surprised?" Eagleflight asked.

"...A bit." I said with minor hesitation.

"We'll be cats again soon." Lilyspeckle told me. Then, as if on que, four cats appeared from the shadow. Firestar, Brightheart, Bluestar, and Rock.

"Firestar... What are you doing in StarClan?" Eagleflight asked, surprised when she saw the flame-colored tom. The former ThunderClan leader hesitated for a moment before responding to her question.

"I died. Two or three moons after you left." He explained to her.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She apologized quickly.

"There's no time for small talk. We must return you back to your cat forms." Rock interrupted.

"Right." Lilyspeckle and Eagleflight said simultaneously. The two of them kneeled down to be slightly higher than eye level with the five of us cats. Rock came up to them and touched his nose to Eagleflight's, then to Lilyspeckle's. After that each of them began to glow, as did the StarClan cats. When the light faded Eagleflight and Lilyspeckle were sitting there as cats. The same two cats that disappeared moons ago. The only difference was that Eagleflight's left eye was back and full healed.

"It's good to be back." Eagleflight mewed happily, stretching out her cat limbs. Her tail swished eagerly from side to side.

"I missed these better senses." Lilyspeckle murmured happily, her ears and whiskers twitching.

"Can someone tell me why you two are back now?" I cut in rather abruptly. That got everyone silent.

"You... You must have kits with Eagleflight." Brightheart piped up after a long moment of awkward silence.

"I _what?_" I demanded a bit too loud.

_"A great danger is rising.__"_ Rock started, his white eyes glowing even brighter than normal. _"Two birds must build their nest. The moon must rise on the storm. And the dark sun must set forever. Before the star shine no longer..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry this is a bit shorter than the last chapter, but I felt this was the best spot to end this chapter. I'm also sorry if this is a bit too rushed, but I need to get some things out now, in the beginning, so I don't have another sixty-something chapter fanfic.<strong>_


	4. Ch3 Chaos

_**Chapter 3**_

**(Jayfeather POV)**

_A great danger is rising.__Two birds must build their nest. The moon must rise on the storm. And the dark sun must set forever. Before the star shine no longer._

_... _I repeated in my mind as I lead the Eagleflight and Lilyspeckle, now cats again, back to the ThunderClan territory. Eagleflight having kits with me... StarClan was allowing me to break the medicine cat code, but it still didn't seem right. I'd know Eagleflight for a long time now and I'd missed her so much when she'd left, but for her to come back and suddenly have to do this...

"I'm sorry. About all this..." Eagleflight mewed a bit quietly.

"It-It's fine." I muttered. I heard her suddenly come to an abrupt stop. Lilyspeckle probably almost crashed into her.

"Jayfeather, don't be stupid. You can't just be_ fine _with me disappearing and then suddenly coming back having StarClan demand I bare your kits." She retorted.

"Do you want to know something? I... Half of me died when you left. Cinderheart already had a litter with Lionblaze just before dawn, today. Hollyleaf is probably only a few days away from having Mousewhisker's. To be completely honest, I want to have a family of my own. Now, it can happen, even if I am a medicine cat." I practically ranted. I could feel the sudden happiness radiating off of her. She stepped forward and leaned against me gently.

"I wouldn't want this with any other cat but you." She whispered softly into my ear. Lilyspeckle gave a small, light-hearted chuckle.

"I'll give you two a bit of alone time." The younger she-cat mewed good-naturedly. I heard her pad off a couple fox length away.

"Should we... you know... now?" I murmured quietly. I felt her head nod from against my shoulder.

...

* * *

><p><strong>(Eagleflight POV)<strong>

It only took a few moments. A few short moments. But it felt like a life-time.

"I want you to know now that I'll always be hear for this family." Jayfeather said gently.

"I'll do all I can too." Lilyspeckle added in. We called her back over to us after it was over.

"Should we wait to tell the clan once we get there?" I wondered. We all shared a look after tha question.

"I think that would be best..." Jayfeather stated.

"Just until we let our return settle in." Lilyspeckle agreed. I nodded my approvement. A sudden movement in the undergrowth caught all our attention. A pale gray she-cat burst through the brush and nearly charged into Jayfeather before skidding to a stop.

"Dovewing!" Lilyspeckle and I exclaimed happily at the same time. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw us, then more when she recognized us.

"Eagleflight, Lilyspeckle, what are you- oh wait, we don't have time for that. Jayfeather, Hollyleaf's kitting!" Dovewing mewed in a rush.

"Come on then!" Jayfeather said, taking the lead to the ThunderClan camp, breaking into a run. The three of us quickly followed behind him.

"Welcome back you too." The young pale gray she-cat greeted as we ran.

"It feels just like old times. Running straight to chaos." Lilyspeckle chuckled.


	5. Ch4 Reunited

_**Chapter 4**_

**(Eagleflight POV)**

Once we got to camp, I was surprised at how pretty much no one noticed the sudden reappearance of two of thier top warriors. I guess having to cats kitting in such a short period of time was pretty... distracting.

"Wait here, okay. I need to help Leafpool." Jayfeather told us once the four of us -him, Lilyspeckle, Dovewing, and I- reached the nursery. Even Lionblaze, Squirrelflight, Hazeltail, Berrynose, and Mousewhisker didn't notice us. I heard slightly heavy pawsteps behind us as Brambleclaw -or rather Bramble_star_- can to the nursery. I'd almost forgetten that the clans still believed Squirrelflight and Bramblestar were Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf's parents.

"Hello Bramblestar." I mewed happily.

"Oh, hello Eaglef-" He started to greet me, only to cut off when he finally realized we were back.

"...Eagleflight and Lilyspeckle?" Lionblaze murmured, as surprised to see us as his "father" was.

"How long have you been there?" Squirrelflight questioned.

"We just got here." Lilyspeckle said with a cattish grin.

"Mousewhisker, you're now the father of a healthy tom." I heard Leafpool say from inside the nursery. She and Jayfeather padded out, but Leafpool stopped in her tracks when she saw Lilyspeckle and I. The gray and white tom quickly came out of his daze and went into the nursery, a bit rushed. Jayfeather probably sensed everyones surprise.

"Oh, yeah. Eagleflight and Lilyspeckle are back." He meowed casually. Lilyspeckle snickered lightly, while I couldn't help but smirk.

"We should... probably announce this to the clan..." Bramblestar stated.

"I'd like to let Stonetiger and Hollyleaf know first, if that's alright?" I asked him kindly. He nodded. Stonetiger... my son. Well, it was kinda complicated considering he was basically a life granted to me by Tigerstar that changed into a living cat. Yep; very complicated.

"May I come in?" I mewed into the nursery.

"I think that would be perfect." Mousewhisker replied.

"Who's that?" I barely heard Hollyleaf ask him.

"Hello, my friend." I greeted her happily with a kind, gentle tone.

"Eagleflight!" She exclaimed happily. A small, ginger tabby kit with black paws and a black tail was curled up by her stomach.

"He's wonderful." I awed. " I missed you."

"I missed you too! I'm so happy you came back! We were practically miserable without you and Lilyspeckle. Especially Jayfeather." She replied, adding the last part a bit quietly.

"What are you naming him?" I wondered.

"Flightkit. After both you and Squirrelflight." Mousewhisker told me. Hollyleaf nodded to agree with his statement. I felt a twinge of pride at that.

"We can talk later. I don't want to interrupt your new family, and I have to go see mine." I good-byed.

"See you later." She grinned kindly. Mousewhisker waved his tail in a 'good bye' gesture.

"Where's Stonetiger?" I asked Bramblestar once I emerged from the den.

"He should be resting in the warriors den." The dark brown tabby leader informed me. I rushed off in that direction as fast as my paws could carry me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Stonetiger POV)<strong>

_(A/N: and just so you all know, this story's gonna have about five different POVs throughout)_

As I awoke from my short nap, I heard paws rushing toward the warriors den in a hurry. Where was the fire? Suddenly, a very familiar light brown she-cat came bursting through the entrance and clung onto me into an embracing manner.

"Stonetiger! I missed you so much!" _Eagleflight_ greeted, before burying her muzzle into my shoulder.

"Mother?" I mewed, honestly shocked. She nodded her head up and down slowly, since her face was against me.

"I can assure you this is not a dream." My mother promised in a slightly muffled tone, as if she had read my thoughts.

"I'm so glad." I whispered, returning her embrace and wrapping my tail around hers.


	6. Ch5 Snare

_**Chapter 5**_

**(Eagleflight POV)**

Eventually Lilyspeckle, Jayfeather, and I would have to tell the clans about my future kits. What would they think? What would _Stonetiger_ think? He was my son, but would he approve of me having Jayfeather's kits? Honestly, I should have been more worried about why Lilyspeckle and I were back in the clans when we were supposed to be humans. All we knew was that there was some evil force planning to destroy the clans way of life... Again. Really you'd think four groups of clans in the middle of the wild would be more peaceful than this... Anyway, Bramblestar had called a clan meeting to announce that we had returned to the clans.

"Lilyspeckle and Eagleflight will be treated with the same respect and keep the rank they had before they left the clans. I expect all of you to comply to this." He'd said. No cat verbally expressed any objections, but I'm not the mind reader in this little ol' tale. It was kinda sad to see Sandstorm, Graystripe, Millie, Ferncloud, and Dustpelt in the elders' den. So much had changed while we were gone... To think Lionblaze and Hollyleaf already had kits of their own... And the way Dovewing was around Bumblestripe, I was sure that she would too some day. Both Lilyspeckle and I began collecting moss to make our nest in the warriors den.

"Do you want an apprentice or two to help you?" Bramblestar asked us when he saw us about to go through the thorn tunnel.

"We're good." Lilyspeckle replied.

"I think we can handle a pile of moss." I added. Transated, that meant "we don't want to waste anyone's time". So together Lilyspeckle and I went to the very top of the hollow, where all those bushes were that surrounded the huge hole.

"So you have no idea why we're back?" Lilyspeckle asked after she plucked a chunk of moss from the large root of a tree nearby.

"If I had a clue, I'd let you know." I answered. As we collected the moss, I noticed Lilyspeckle taking slight, quick glances at me, or rather my stomach area.

"Are you okay?" I wondered.

"...Yeah. It's just... weird..." She stated.

"That I'm only fourteen and I'm going to have my second pregnancy?" I finished her sentence. That got a small grin from her. We collected more moss as we talked.

"I guess... I guess I just feel like a third wheel." She admitted.

"Oh please, I'm sure any tom here would be dying to have you!" I scoffed. "You just need to look for someone."

"Well, the thing is, Eagleflight, how long are we going to be here? We don't even know. It could be two months, it could even be just two _weeks_. I feel like if I get close to someone we'll just end up disappearing again... And I can't honestly say I'd be willing to try for a human relationship." She slightly ranted. What's funny was I knew she was right about the time thing, but it kinda made me feel... pained? Something like that. And the human relationship part? I was a cat at heart, I probably always had been. I couldn't even imagine falling in love with a human.

"It's still worth a try isn't it? I mean the last time we left, we thought we'd never see the clans again, and here we are! This is where we belong. We may have been born humans, but I'm sure we were meant to live as clan cats." I told her.

"You always have the right answers." She murmured with a playful grin.

"I'm not _that_ perfect." I remarked jokingly.

"So what's the plan exactly?" The black, silver speckled she-cat asked me.

"So far? Live as normal warriors of ThunderClan until we know what we're up againt." I explained.

"Great plan. _Plenty_ of detail." She mocked.

"You have a better idea?" I countered.

"I normally leave the brilliant schemes to you. It _is_ your specialty." She praised fakely.

"I'm glad you regard me so highly." I replied with joking sarcasm.

"Come one let's get back down to the camp before they get worried about us." Lilyspeckle stated.

"You know how panicky they can get." I grinned. Collecting up all the moss we'd gotten into a pile, we divided it somewhat evenly among ourselves before carrying it all back to camp. As we walked around to the thorn tunnel, I noticed a flash of metal out of the corner of my eye.

"Lilyspeckle, stop!" I said quickly. She stopped almost immediately. Setting down my moss, I took picked a stick up off the ground and jabbed it around the metal... thing. When suddenly there was a snapping sound, before a whoosh as the stick was yanked from my mouth.

"It's a snare." Lilyspeckle awed in worry.

"A very deadly snare." I muttered. The stick I'd been using -which was slightly thicker than my own kitty leg- had been snapped in half like it was a little twig on the forest floor. Sharp wire a few small metal bar-shaped weights and a short, flexible tree had been turned into a death trap, right outside the hollow.


	7. Ch6 Broken Moon

_**Chapter 6**_

**(Eagleflight POV)**

"Should we try to find anymore, or go tell Bramblestar first?" Lilyspeckle asked me.

"You go tell Bramblestar, I'll look for anymore of them near the hollow. Don't call them snares though. Call them fox-traps. Bramblestar will know what you mean." I replied. She nodded, before carefully heading back to camp, her eyes focused on the ground. I knew pretty much nothing about hunting; well the human version of hunting. But I did know that no one ever sets up just one trap. The snare I found was barely visible. If it weren't for the way the sun's light caught it right as I walked by, I'd surely never have seen it, and Lilyspeckle would've probably ended up with three legs again.

When we had changed back into cats, we had none of our previous injuries. So no little bald spots from the fire, no clawed out eye, no scars, etc. I know what you're going to say, 'But Lilyspeckle's missing leg wasn't an injury!' Well, it kinda was. The first time she became a cat, she'd had a broken arm, so StarClan decided it was best to just remove her "leg" all together. Now that her arm wasn't broken, the "missing" leg was now there. Anyway, back to the current situtation.

Since the stick I'd used moments ago had been broken by the snare, I found a new one and started poking the ground with it. Particularly near trees and small piles of fallen leaves. After a short while I'd found another snare lying in the open, uncovered. The wind might have been responsible for that, or whoever set the trap got careless. The loop of the snare was obviously too small to get anything like a fox or a badger around the neck. It was meant for the neck of a rodent or the leg of... well any animal really. This close to the hollow, it seemed likely that whoever set these snares was targeting us(ThunderClan).

Was that why Lilyspeckle and I were here? To stop some random British huntsmen from trapping an innocent ThunderClan cat? No, that couldn't be it... that didn't seem important enough to get Lilyspeckle and me involved. Something told me these traps were part of it, but there had to be something bigger behind them... Suddenly I heard a frantic yowl. Quickly I activated the snare I'd found with my stick, rendering both useless, before I ran in the direction I heard the noise. I didn't recognize the voice, but it definitely belonged to a cat.

Before long I reached a small clearing; so small it was barely a clearing. There, trapped in a snare by her back right leg, was a tortoise-shell she-cat I'd never seen before. She didn't smell like any of the other clans, so I knew she was either a stray or a kittypet. Her icy-blue eyes were filled with panic and her caught leg dangled from her body, limp. She was struggling vainly to get out of the snare, but each time she pulled away the noose got tighter and tighter.

"Stop moving!" I yelled, rushing to her aid. "You're making it worse!"

"Help me!" She screeched after finally going still. Her voice sounded as panicked as she looked. She looked less than a year old, and her thin body told me she was a loner.

"Tell me, what's your name?" I asked, trying to find where the snare was anchored.

"Luna. My name is Luna." She replied. I paused for a second, until I heard something closer toward the lake.

"I think something's caught it one of the traps." A human's voice called. I barely heard it, but they weren't too far away. Soon after, I'd found where the snare was anchored; it was tied to a small tee that was barely jutting out of the ground about two or three feet away. I pulled it out rather easily, and the noose around Luna's leg came loose as soon as did so.

"Come on. We have to hurry." I mewed. Of course, when your leg is dragging behind you like a dead weight, "hurry" isn't very possible. With no time to lose, I grabbed her scruff in my mouth and yanked her off her paws before making a mad dash back to the hollow. Luna was actually really light, it felt like I was carrying a kit.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, sounding worried.

"My home." I stated simply in a muffled tone.


	8. Ch7 Introductions

_**Chapter 7**_

**(Jayfeather POV)**

"Jayfeather!" I heard Lilyspeckle call my name as she raced into the camp.

"What?" I demanded, worried by the urgency in her tone.

"Where's Bramblestar? I need to talk to him _now_." She replied.

"He's in the leaders' den. What's happened?"

"Follow me and I'll explain to the both of you." the former twoleg answered, resuming her mad dash through the hollow. Of course I followed right behind her.

"What's wrong?" Bramblestar wondered once we arrived at his den.

"Eagleflight and I were coming back to the camp after getting moss, and but then we found snares." She explained.

"Snares?" Bramblestar echoed in a confused matter.

"Sorry, Eagleflight told me to call them fox traps. Right now she's checking for more around the top of the hollow." Lilyspeckle went on. At "fox traps" Bramblestar's entire demeanor changed.

"Jayfeather, Leafpool. I need you RIGHT NOW." Eagleflight's voice yelled from somewhere down below, interrupting our little meeting.

"Where's the fire?" I called down after padding over to the edge of the Highledge.

"No fire, just a cat that needs help." an unfamiliar she-cat's voice replied. I hurried back down to the floor of the hollow and walked over to where I smelled Eagleflight and the unknown cat. I could tell that Lilyspeckle was following behind me.

"Who's this?" Lilyspeckle mewed.

"Her name's Luna. She got her leg caught in a fox trap." Eagleflight explained.

"I can't even feel my leg anymore." The she-cat, now known as 'Luna', added.

"Bring her to the medicine cats' den." Leafpool told Eagleflight.

"Oh, that reminds me. I never told you my name." Eagleflight said to Luna. "I'm Eagleflight, and this is the ThunderClan camp."

* * *

><p><strong>(Eagleflight POV)<strong>

I acted as a crutch for Luna as Leafpool, Jayfeather, Lilyspeckle and I led her to the medicine cats' den. She seemed slightly shocked after I'd told her who I was. I assumed it was because she'd never heard of a name like Eagleflight.

"There's a good chance you lost the ability to use that leg." Leafpool explained to her.

"But we'll do everything we can to heal you if your leg still works." Jayfeather put in quickly, so not to worry the tortoise-shell she-cat.

"Is there anything we can do?" I asked after we got to the den.

"You know enough about herbs." Leafpool answered.

"It'll probably be a good idea to make a slint." I added.

"A what?" Jayfeather mewed, confused.

"A slint. Use cobwebs to tie a good sized stick to her leg so she can still walk on that leg without putting too much pressure on it." I explained.

"It's a method Twolegs use." Lilyspeckle added in.

"We'll do it if you want." I offered.

"Okay, Eagleflight you show Jayfeather how to make this... "splint", Lilyspeckle help get Luna into a nest, and gets some cobwebs to stop the bleeding from her leg." Leafpool instructed, before going to the back of the den to get some herbs. Luna seemed impressed by how organized we were. I found a stick that was a little bit thicker than Luna's leg and about just as long as it.

"The stick should be roughly the same size as the cat's leg." I explained to Jayfeather. He nodded to show he understood.

"I got some extra cobwebs for the splint." Lilyspeckle mewed happily after she'd put a wad of the spider silk on Luna's cut; the cut itself was like a deep ring imbedded around Luna's lower leg.

"You need to stay still, alright Luna?" I told the young tortoise-shell.

"Okay." She agreed. I placed the stick right beside her bad leg and held it there with my paw, and then using my free paw and my mouth I wrapped the cobweb tightly around both the stick and Luna's leg. I avoided covering up her cut though, since Leafpool still needed to put herbs on it.

"And the stick needs to be wrapped tightly against her leg so it doesn't fall or move too much." I told Jayfeather.

"And why is this helpful again?" He wondered.

"So she can still use that leg without putting a lot of pressure on it." Lilyspeckle answered.

"Do you think you can walk?" I asked Luna.

"I'll try." She replied, getting to her paws. She took a few slow steps forward. "It hurts a bit, but I think I could walk for a little while without resting." the tortoise-shell she-cat noted. Leafpool came back from the little storage spot and began appling several different herbs onto Luna's wound.

"Even so, it's best if you stay here until you're fully healed. I'm sure Bramblestar won't mind." Leafpool said after she had finished.

"Of course I won't." Bramblestar's voice came from the entrance, he'd came over soon after he had gotten done.

"Thank you. I greatly appreciate your kindness." Luna mewed.

"We could show you around the camp if you're up for it." Lilyspeckle offered. The tortoise-shell she-cat nodded, and together Lilyspeckle and I gave her a tour of the hollow.


	9. Ch8 Setting Sun, Rising Moon

_**Chapter 8**_

**(Eagleflight POV)**

Honestly, I didn't know what to make of Luna. After I had introduced her to myself and pretty much everyone else in the clan, she seemed... distant maybe? Well, anyway it was about late evening, early night and we had successfully showed Luna the entire camp. Which wasn't really much. So now I was sitting with Jayfeather by the fresh-kill pile, Luna was resting in the medicine cats' den, and Lilyspeckle was in the warriors den. And I had no clue where anyone else was, really.

"Jayfeather, I've been meaning to ask you, where's Jessica?" I mewed. It was hard to forget that old german-shepherd dog and her kind ways.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. She left the clan a little while after you and Lilyspeckle vanished. She said she was getting too old; needed to find a good place to retire or something like that." the gray tabby tom explained.

"Why didn't she stay?" I asked.

"I think she felt like a burden. She was having trouble walking, and even eating." He replied.

"I hope she found a good home..." I murmured.

"She definitely deserved one." Jayfeather agreed.

"Geez... It's all so confusing." I mumbled.

"StarClan hasn't talked to you since the Moonpool?" He meowed.

"If they had I would've told you." I remarked jokingly. "...So how's Stonetiger been doing?" I wondered.

"I think he and Ivypool are pretty close now-a-days." The blind medicine cat apprentice answered.

"Really?" I mewed.

"They talk a lot. Honestly, Stonetiger's not the same cat he was when you left. He's a lot more... strong-willed."

"You mean stubborn?" I smirked.

"N- Yes." Jayfeather grinned.

"I think he get's that from Tigerstar." I joked.

"Hm, I wonder..." He chuckled.

"He doesn't seem depressed or anything, right? I mean... I kinda just disappeared on him after all."

"Even if he was, I'm sure the second he saw you, it was like the sun coming out from behind the rain-clouds."

"Flattering will get you nowhere." I remarked in a joking matter.

"Really?" Jayfeather mewed with feigned surprise.

"No. Not really." I stated with a small grin, leaning against the gray tabby's shoulder.

There was a long moment of silence between us after I'd said that. It was almost like we both expected something to go wrong. It seemed like everything did when we were so happy like this.

"Why does this feel so... wrong?" Jayfeather wondered; in a way he was sorta saying what I was thinking.

"What? Lilyspeckle and me being back? Luna? You and I... together?" I rambled.

"All of it, I guess." He clarified.

"What do you think of Luna?" I asked him.

"She's... closed off. I can't really pick up anything important from her." He answered. "What does she look like anyway?"

Believe it or not, part of me was surprised by that question. It was so easy to forget Jayfeather was blind.

"Well, she's tortoise-shell, white, and light brown, and she's kinda thin and sleek, like a WindClan cat. And her eyes are icy blue, like Lilyspeckle's, but a bit darker." I described. Jayfeather nodded to show he understood, and I could tell he was trying to picture her in his mind. So, I tried to send him my memory; when I had saved Luna from the snare.

"...She kinda... kinda reminds me of Sol." He murmured after going silence for a while. Sol. As in the cocky, powerful tortoise-shell tom who made our lives hell the last time Lilyspeckle and I were in the clans. Of course as you all should recall, we defeated that bastard and left him as a weak stray to fend for himself in the world. Honestly, the only thing I saw in common with Luna and Sol was their tortoise-shell fur. But come on, two cats could be gray tabbies with green eyes and be nowhere near related.

"Could you try to walk into her dreams?" I mewed. He nodded, resting his head on his paws and closing his blind eyes. It only took a few moments before he was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N<strong>_

_**I**__**'m so, so, so sorry about the late update. I've been really busy for the past weeks; I went on vacation from July 31st to August 15th, I've been working on pretty much all my other stories, as well as things for other sites, and I just started HighSchool on August 22nd. But here's a new chapter. (or what I could manage anyways...)**_


	10. Ch9 Discovery

_**Chapter 9**_

**(Jayfeather POV)**

Soon after I had "awoken", I was carefully sneaking through the undergrowth in Luna's dream. At least, I assumed it was Luna's dream. Well, whoever's dream this was, I knew for sure that this wasn't anywhere in the clans' lake territory. The scents were so much more different, and nothing here was familiar to me, except for the smell of cats.

"Father?" I heard Luna's voice calling from somewhere up ahead. As I peeked through the leaves of the bush I was hiding in, I saw Luna standing alone in a small clearing. She looked confused; like she was expecting someone to be there waiting for her. There was a strangely familiar scent drifting into the area. I couldn't quite put my paw on it, but I knew this scent.

And then, something emerged from the shadows. It was a cat with an almost lion-like figure. A tortoise-shell tom with pale yellow eyes, and dark fog seemed to be emitting from his body. It was _Sol_. Well, his spirit anyway. It was very obvious to me that Sol was dead; he reeked of that no-longer-living smell, and the dark aura surrounding him reminded me of a Dark Forest cat.

"You've done a very good job, my young one." He meowed. The very sound of his voice sent cold chills down my spine. Suddenly, before anything else could happen, I found myself awake beside Eagleflight, blind once more.

"What happened?" She mewed softly.

"Someone woke Luna up before I could find out more... but, Eagleflight, you'll never believe what I saw." I replied to her in a whisper.

"Try me." She challenged in a joking way.

"I think... I think Luna is Sol's daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>(Eagleflight POV)<strong>

"I think Luna is Sol's daughter." Jayfeather whispered. It took me a moment to process what he had just said.

"What?" I mewed.

"He was there, in her dreams. I heard her call him father." He explained.

"Was he... Was he dead?" I wondered. Jayfeather nodded.

"Great, even in the afterlife he causes problems..." I muttered.

"What should we do?" He asked. I thought this over for a minute. Our only proof was what Jayfeather saw in Luna's dream. That was enough for me and probably the most of ThunderClan, but I wanted to find out more, without giving her away. She might have been an enemy, but she was injured and weak.

"For now, let's give her the benefit of the doubt. I want to see what she does." I finally answered.

"Do you think she has something to do with the fox-traps?" He suggested. The thought never occurred to me, but it was possible.

"I can't see how, but I wouldn't put anything past Sol." I said. "All we know is that Sol is manipulating her through her dreams. We drove Sol out of clans' territories moons ago; there's no way she could have just wondered back here, even after all this time."

"She just one cat... What does Sol think she can do alone?" Jayfeather thought out loud.

"You'd be surprised." I chuckled lightly. "She's injured now though, whatever plans she had are probably gonna be put on hold."

"Unless getting injured was part of the plan." Lilyspeckle's voice stated. Her unexpected appearance caused both Jayfeather and I to jump.

"Lilyspeckle, how long were you-" I started.

"Not very long, but we should probably try to figure this out together." She interrupted me.

"Oh, um, sorry about that." I mewed.

"It's alright, we have more important things to worry about."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry about the long wait everyone, I've had terrible writers' blocks on all my stories ;w; I guess I've been in a creative rut for a while... ^^' But anyways, hope you liked this chapter :3<strong>_


	11. Ch10 Protect Them

_**Chapter 10**_

**(Eagleflight POV)**

"Did you need something Leafpool?" I greeted as I peeked my head into the medicine cats' den. Lilyspeckle had told me that Leafpool need to see me; which was part of the reason she had come to talk to me and Jayfeather.

"Yes. I'd like to have a chat with you." She mewed. Oh dear, this just stank of lecture and heavy stuff.

"Let me guess; you want to go somewhere that's more private?" I asked. The tabby she-cat nodded. She stopped what she was doing, organizing herbs I assumed, and she padded over to me, gesturing for me to follow her out of the camp.

"I know, Eagleflight." She whispered softly as she walked past me. So soft that I'd barely heard her. My eyes widened.

"Know what?" I lied, quickly trying to shake off my surprise. It has only been a few days since Jayfeather and I...

There was no way she could have possible known I was expecting in such a short amount of time.

"There's no need to play innocent. StarClan has spoken to me." The medicine cat murmured. "I mean they only showed me a few small signs, but that's all I needed. Come on then, let's go."

Why? Why would StarClan choose to tell any cat about this? This secret was supposed to stay between Lilyspeckle, Jayfeather, and I; well, for now anyways. But, I guess if they _had _to tell someone, Leafpool was probably the most understanding of the situation.

* * *

><p>"I remember when you first came to the clans, Eagleflight. The first time I met you, you were made my sisters apprentice, and you had a thorn in your paw." Leafpool reminisced. We were sitting beside the lake about a half hour away from the camp.<p>

"Right away I knew there was something special about you." She added.

"Like how I already knew Jayfeather was blind without having met him?" I said.

"And when I learned that you knew the secret Squirrelflight and I shared, it was obvious." She continued. "From the very start you protected my kits evening though you had no reason to."

"Believe me Leafpool, I had a very good reason." I remarked gently.

"Tell me, what would have happened if you never came to ThunderClan? I know that you know." She asked me. I had to think about this for a minute, but I decided it was okay to tell her.

"During the fire, Squirrelflight would have told Ashfur that Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather weren't hers. Ashfur would have told the clans at the next gathering. Hollyleaf would have murdered Ashfur, only to tell the clans the secret anyway, after the three of them found out who their real parents were; you and Crowfeather. Then, she would have run away into the tunnels." I explained. I figured that was about as much detail as I needed to give her.

"And can you tell me how you know all of this?" Leafpool wondered. I shook my head. "I guessed." She sighed.

"They still don't know." I stated.

"Do they need to?" She muttered; there was a defeated, helpless look in her eyes, one I had imaged her having for a very long time. Years ago, I never thought it would be possible that I would actually see that look, face to face, sitting beside the same lake I read about for so long.

"That isn't why you brought me out here, Leafpool." I reminded, avoiding her question.

"StarClan sent me a sign; a sign of two kits that had an uncanny resemblance to Jayfeather and you. The way you have been acting around one another; even a mouse-brain like me could put it together."

"You aren't stupid, Leafpool. You just made a mistake; a mistake that brought three wonderful cats into the world." I corrected her.

"I trust StarClan's judgement, Eagleflight. I trust them more than I trust myself, but I'm afraid for those two kits." She confessed.

"What did you see?" I wondered.

Silence. She didn't answer me.

"Leafpool, what did you see?!" I demanded, raising my voice.

"I can't say, just like there are things you can't say. I can tell you this, though; you must be honest with them Eagleflight. Not just with those kits, but with the entire clan. My end is near. I can feel it in my bones, down to my very core. You can't make the same stupid mistakes I made, Eagleflight."

"I promise you, I won't let anything bad happen to these kits. Not if there's anything I can do to stop it."

"I know, Eagleflight, I know. You're a much better mother than I am, than I'll ever be." She praised. I could tell she was referring to Stonetiger, in a way. "But there's something else I need you to promise me."

"What is it?" I meowed.

"Promise me you'll look after them; _my_ kits."

"I always have, and I always will."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Oh my gosh, YES. I did it! I actually uploaded a chapter! How did this nonsense happen?! Be happy for me, please. And review, if you can. That would be awesome. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm just finishing up Spring Break, I was able to get a tiny bit further with a few of my other stories, but not much xD**

**Sorry that I'm kinda ranting at you guys, I just feel the need to explain myself. Oh well, see you all next time!**


	12. Ch11 Worries

_**Chapter 11**_

**(Jayfeather POV)**

"What did Leafpool want?" I asked after Eagleflight had returned with my mentor.

"We just talked a bit. She, um... StarClan told her about... us." She explained hesitantly.

"What?! Why?!" I demanded. Why Leafpool of all cats? What did it matter if she knew?

"I don't know, maybe because she's ThunderClan's head medicine cat?" The young she-cat tried. Something about her tone told be she wasn't being completely honest, but I knew it was useless to try and get something out of Eagleflight.

"But, more importantly, how's our little visitor doing?" She asked me, changing the subject.

"Right now Luna's in the medicine cats' den, resting. She doesn't seem to keen on leaving there." I told her.

"Part of me thinks that not such a bad thing." Eagleflight muttered.

"We still need to figure out what we're going to do with her..." I added.

"I feel like the only thing we can do is wait and see what happens next. Everyone slips up eventually." She sighed.

"But what if she doesn't? What if she does something terrible? What if she hurts you or... or _them_." I insisted. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to elaborate on who "they" were.

"I won't let that happen." She attempted to reassure me.

"You can't prevent everything, Eagleflight." I argued.

"I can sure as the stars try." The she-cat countered. "I don't know what Sol's planning, but there's no way he'll succeed; not now and not ever. He's dead this time, and as far as strength goes, Luna's just a normal loner. She can have all the knowledge Sol can give her, but in the end there's only one of her and dozens of us."

"Sol was just one cat, too. We can't underestimate her."

"I know, I know. My point is we can't overestimate her either."

"I'd rather be too cautious than not cautious enough."

"If we're too cautious than she'll know that we're on to her."

"Can you stop being so thick-headed for once and just listen to me?!" I finally snapped at her. Though the moment the words came out of my mouth, I instantly regretted saying them. I could tell that Eagleflight was insulted; I could _feel _how upset she was.

"...Jayfeather, I need you to trust me on this. Please." She pleaded softly.

"I do trust you, Eagleflight. I... I trust you with my life. I just... I don't want you losing yours." I murmured. "I love you too much for that to happen."

"I love you, too. It's always been you, Jayfeather. Only you." She whispered, coming to sit beside me. She nuzzled her head against my shoulder, purring lightly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Eagleflight POV)<strong>

Later that day, in the evening, I lay in the warriors' den thinking about what Jayfeather had said to me. He was right; we had to be careful with Luna. The question was, how careful? If she knew that we were on to her, it would make it that much harder to find out what she was planning...

I would be giving birth in a few short weeks; it was safe to assume that Luna would still be around by then. Even if she wasn't in the camp, I was sure she'd still be hanging around near ThunderClan's territory.

There was so much we had to worry about; the kits that I would be having, how the clan would react to them, what Luna was doing here, why there had been fox traps set up so close to the hollow... the list went on and on.

These kits I would be having... Luna's appearance... those traps... I was sure they all tied together somehow. All of it was just so confusing, my head started to ache.

"Are you alright?" Stonetiger's whisper caught me off guard, and I jumped slightly. He had padded over to me, yet I had been too deep in thought to hear him.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Just a bit... tired." I told him, my own voice just barely audible.

"You should get some sleep. I'm sure you won't be on any patrols after you just got back; Rest as much as you need to." He told me. I almost wanted to say that patrols were the least of my worries at the moment. Of course that would only make him more concerned.

"Yeah... Sleep..." I muttered.

"Well, I have to go. Late-night border patrol. I'll see you tomorrow." He stated. I nodded.

"See you tomorrow."

In truth, I was almost afraid to fall asleep. What would greet me in my dreams? A prophecy from StarClan? A visit from a familiar face? Some ridiculous nightmare created by my own worried mind? It was hard to say. A normal, dreamless sleep seemed like a rare thing whenever I was here.

That was one thing I missed about being a human; I never had to worry about someone dying because of a mistake I made. No one's life was ever in my hands when I was a human. No one really even depended on me for important thing either. That was what my old life lacked; a purpose. I never really felt needed, unimportant.

Here... Here I felt like I was someone important. Someone who had real responsibilities.

Responsibilities that meant the difference between life and death...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> (_IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!_)**

**Thank God, I was finally able to get this chapter up! I realize that the last chapter was uploaded in, like, March, and for that I'm so, so sorry! If you guys haven't noticed, I've been having a lot of trouble writing stories lately. And I'm definitely not kidding when I say a lot.**

**What really pisses me off is that most of my recent reviews are from guests, which means I can't reply to them. ****If you really want to read my stories, guys, would it kill you to make a fucking account so I can reply to your reviews? Because of an update a while back, I can't ban guests from leaving reviews on my stories. I would honestly rather have fewer reviews than reviews that I can't reply to. I hate seeing all these questions that I can't answer or rather rude comments that I can't say something about.**

**Don't get me wrong, I'm very grateful that all of you are reading my stories, but my God, do you people know how hard it is to write a d****ecent chapter? It's definitely not easy. I'm not just going to write half-assed garbage so that I can update faster. **

**As hard as it is to believe, I have a life outside of the internet guys. I have friends, and family, and school, and right now I'm studying to get my driver's license. I'm also thinking about getting a job in the near future.**

**So please understand that I really am trying to update as fast as possible, but sadly I'm only one teenage girl and there's only so much I can do. **

**Oh wow, do I know how to ramble. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and Happy Holidays, since I definitely won't be able to post a new chapter when it's actually Christmas. **

**~GL4E**


	13. Ch12 An Unlikely Visit

_**Chapter 12**_

**(Eagleflight POV)**

"Eagleflight... Eagleflight, we need to talk." I heard someone with a deep, masculine voice calling out to me. The voice seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my paw on who it was. To be quite honest, I didn't really care that much.

"Five more minutes..." I mumbled tiredly.

"Eagleflight, this is serious!" The voice snapped, swiping at my ear with a large paw.

"Okay, okay! What is it?" I muttered, opening my eyes and sitting up. To my surprise, I looked to see Tigerstar's ghostly form standing before me.

"What... What are _you_ doing here?!" I growled, immediately getting to my paws and backing away from the large, dark brown tom.

"I have to talk to you." He stated.

"Because I totally want to hear what _you_ have to say." I replied with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

"Do you still not trust me? After everything I've done for you?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry I find it so hard to believe you can just turn over a new leaf, Tigerstar. "You only helped us because you were sick of Sol's rule." I argued.

"And now his daughter is threatening everything we've worked so hard for! You have no idea what she's planning!" He snarled.

"And I suppose you do? I doubt you know much more about this situation than we do." I remarked. Tigerstar looked like he was about to say something, but he stopped himself.

"Just listen to me, will you?" He sighed, clearly frustrated.

"...Fine." I gave in, sitting down and allowing him to continue.

"Now, I may not know exactly what Sol's plans are, but there are quite a few things that I'm certain of," The dark brown tabby started. "Sol wants revenge."

"No, really? I never would've guessed that!" I sneered. More sarcasm, my specialty. Tigerstar ignored my little comment and continued.

"But do you know who he wants revenge on?"

"...ThunderClan?" I guessed. He shook his head.

"Specifically?" He hinted.

"Um... The seven?" I tried.

"You're getting warmer."

"...Me?"

"There you go." He congratulated.

"Why just me?" I asked doubtfully.

"You're the one who started it all, Eagleflight. It was you who foiled his plans the moment you set paw in ThunderClan. It was you who led to Sol's inevitable downfall." Tigerstar explained.

"Well, it's good to know that Luna's got a personal vendetta against just me. At least now I don't have to worry about the rest of the clan." I sighed.

"That's not necessarily the case." He countered.

And then I realized what he was saying. Despite the fact that I was Luna's main target, hurting anyone of the members of ThunderClan would be a good way to get back at me. Sol knew how much these cats meant to me.

"Killing you won't serve any purpose. Sol wants you to suffer, Eagleflight. Suffer more than any cat who's ever lived."

"Oh, well that's just fabulous. That totally eases my worries Tigerstar, thank you so much." I muttered.

"You need to warn the ones you hold dear to you, Eagleflight. They are the ones who are most at risk. Jayfeather, Stonetiger-" He went on.

"You might was well list off all of ThunderClan, Tigerstar." I interrupted.

"Let's be honest,Eagleflight. You may say you care about _all _of ThunderClan, but I know, and I'm sure Sol knows, that there are certain cats you care about more than others. Certain cats that might die if you aren't careful." He warned.

And suddenly he started to fade into the darkness.

"Wait a second, Tigerstar! I'm not finished with you yet!" I yelled.

"Oh really? And here I thought you couldn't wait for me to leave." He chuckled, before vanishing completely.

Damn, why was he always so... so _annoying_?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Eh, I guess this chapter's kinda on the short side, but I can't really think of much else to write for this one.**

**Welp R&R, my readers, and Happy Easter. owo**


	14. Ch13 Conversations

_**Chapter 13**_

**(Eagleflight POV)**

I awoke suddenly, sitting up and looking around frantically. I was in the warriors' den, and everyone else was still fast asleep. A dream... Right... I'd been dreaming. For a moment, I couldn't remember what had happened, but then it came rushing back to me.

Everything Tigerstar had told me; Luna, Sol, everyone that I loved was in danger... Damn it, why was this happening again? Sol was supposed to be a done deal. But even in the grave, he was still a pain in the ass.

The real question was, is that why Lilyspeckle and I were back? To stop Sol from destroying the clans once again? If so, why did StarClan wait until now to bring us back? Was it because Sol had died just recently, or because he had deemed that Luna was ready to take his place? Not that it really mattered, but it was definitely strange. Ugh, it didn't make any sense!

Come to think of it, was it even dawn yet? Or at least close to dawn? Shouldn't there be some cat up by now? I looked around the den once more, surprised to see that every nest was occupied by a cat. It _was_ still pretty dark outside. Why had Tigerstar left so soon, then, if there was still time for us to talk? Had he ran out of things to tell me? Normally my little visits from him or StarClan ended whenever I was interrupted by another cat waking me up for patrols or something... I didn't really want to go back to sleep, but if no one else was awake, then what was the point?

With nothing better to do, I got up and quietly left the warriors' den, trying not to wake anyone else. Maybe I could go out for some night hunting? No, that didn't seem too safe, especially with the odds of there being more snares laying around. The last thing I needed was to get stuck in one of those things alone, in the dark.

It was then that I noticed someone sitting by the little pool of water that formed near the medicine cat's den.

"Luna? What are you doing up?" I whispered, trying not to surprise her. Of course, that plan failed. The tortoise-shell practically jumped out of her skin the second I made a sound.

"Oh, Eagleflight! It's you. I didn't hear you coming... I was just... I couldn't sleep, so I thought it might help if I got a drink of water." Luna explained.

"I know what you mean. I couldn't get back to sleep either. So... How's your leg doing?" I asked. That's right, Eagleflight, play it cool. Don't let her think you're on to her.

"Well, I'm starting to get feeling back in it. Still hurts to walk on it, though." She told me. "...Say, um, Eagleflight? I don't think I ever properly thanked you for saving me from that Twoleg trap. No one... no one's ever been that nice to me before. Especially a cat I'd never met before."

"Heh, don't worry about it. Saving lives is kinda... kinda my specialty around here." I shrugged. "Hey, listen, you don't have to answer me if you don't want to, but I was wondering... Do you live close by here? There aren't many cats from outside the clans around this neck of the woods, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I'm not really from around here. I... I'm sort of a traveler, I guess. If you'd call it that. I've never really stayed in one place for more than a couple moons."

"What about your family?" I wondered. Aaaand que awkward silence. Wait-to-go, Eagleflight. Way. To. Go.

"...My, um, both my parents are dead." Luna answered finally, albeit very hesitantly. "My mother died giving birth to me, and I was the only one in the litter. I didn't know my father too well either. He died when I was still fairly young." Oh, really? For some reason, I doubt that...

"Wow, it's amazing that you've made it so long all on your own!" I exclaimed in a whisper, putting on a look of feigned awe. "You must be a pretty good hunter."

"Yeah, I guess. It's not too hard hunting for just one cat, though. I can't even imagine hunting for a whole clan."

"Well, we all work together, ya' know? We all help each other and look out for each other." I remarked. "Everyone's gotta have _someone_, right?"

Luna tensed at my last comment, and I just barely noticed her claws digging into the ground, like she was very annoyed with me all of a sudden. I hadn't realized it at first, but I must've struck a nerve there. Me and my big mouth. Crap, I hope I didn't piss her off too much... "Sorry, that was really insensitive of me! I didn't even really think about what I was saying, it just sort of slipped out." I apologized.

"I-it's fine." She lied, after taking a deep breath. Man, as twisted as it sounded, I was hoping she might explode at me for saying something like that; maybe slip up and make a remark about Sol. I guess she had her temper pretty much in check. More than me, at least.

"Well, it looks like it's almost dawn." I noted, trying to change the subject. "Everyone else will probably be getting up soon."

"Alright." Luna stated simply, getting up and limping back into the medicine cat's den. I hadn't noticed until now, but in the darkness, with her back facing me, Luna did look a lot like Sol. Though maybe it was just my imagination; my paranoid mind making it look like something was there when it wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Wow, I actually managed to crap out a new chapter before 2015. Pretty impressive, if I do say so myself. ****So... Yeah... I know I say this, like, every time I upload a chapter, but I'm still in a pretty bad writers' block right now. Which is why it's miraculous that I got this bad boy written.**

**Please bare with me here, I really am trying to update this story as much as possible, it's just not the easiest thing in the world. I've actually lost quite a bit of interest with this story. I'm just not as in to Warriors as I was, what, two years ago? God, it's almost been three years since I started this thing. Like, wow, where did all that time go?**

**Welp, I highly doubt I'll be finishing this story before 2016, but who knows? I might get a sudden spark of inspiration in the near future.**

**Happy Holidays, everyone; whatever holiday it is when you're reading this.**


	15. Important Update!

** And then all of you were hopelessly disappointed when you learned that this wasn't an official update to the story.**

** Yep, sorry, but I do have some very important news I need to share with you. And before someone screams at me for this not being "story content," I need to post this here, because if I only put it on my profile, I'm fairly certain that most, if not all, of you, wouldn't see it. And again, this is very important. **

**Summer Vacation has officially started for me. And with the start of summer comes a lot of changes for this account as a whole.**

**Now before any of you start to panic; no, I'm not cancelling "I'm a Clan Cat! 2." Well, not technically. **

** I've decided that I'm going to completely rewrite the entire "I'm a Clan Cat!" series. Which, you know, is only like one and a half stories, but whatever. I think that still qualifies as a series. Why am I doing this you might ask? Four main reasons;**

** 1. After recently rereading "I'm a Clan Cat!" I realized something. That story is very poorly written. Like, holy crap, how did so many people end up loving it? x'D I don't understand, honestly. There's so many inconsistencies and errors, I just can't handle it anymore.**

** 2. "I'm a Clan Cat!" is way too long; fifty-four chapters. And most of that length is from pointless filler content; things that don't contribute to the story what-so-ever, don't make much sense, or just take up space. **

** 3. Eagleflight is way too perfect. Oh my god, she has to be the most Mary Sue character I have ever created. Hands down. No contest. I really want to fix that, especially since Eagleflight is essentially me. Obviously, I'm by no means perfect. **

** 4. I've been wanting to rewrite the sequel anyway, since I honestly have no clue where I want the current story to go. And after re-reading the first story, I figured it would be best to just rewrite everything while I was at it.**

**So, I'll still keep the original two stories on FanFiction, at least until I finish rewriting the first story. So keep a look out for the new and improved vision of "I'm a Clan Cat!" under the new title "Birds of a Feather." Yes, I'm changing the title too. I feel like that's better than calling it something like "I'm a Clan Cat! Rewrite." Plus I don't really like the current title all that much anyway. I'll try and have the first chapter up soon!**

**~GL4E **


End file.
